Quiero ser feliz
by haruchiha92
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tienen una fuerte discusion; Sakura tiene miedo de perder a Sasuke y escribe todo lo siente en una carta, que Sasuke leera por accidente


**Disclaimer on ........ enjoy it n.n!!**

* * *

**Quiero ser feliz**

**Por HarUchiha92**

Un joven azabache regresaba a su casa después de una larga caminata sin rumbo fijo. Se le veía cansado y algo preocupado.

Había discutido de nuevo con su novia; era la tercera vez en la semana; ya llevaban casi un mes así, y lo que no le gustaba era que sus discusiones estaban subiendo cada vez más de tono.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar buscando con la mirada a su novia, que se quedaría a dormir con el un par de semanas mientras que sus papas andaban de viaje.

Volteo su vista hacia la sala donde horas antes había discutido con ella.

-Tsk… Sakura – bufo por lo bajo al recordar la pelea

FlashBack

-PORQUE DEMONIOS SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SOPORTAR QUME DEJES AL ULTIMO SAKURA!! – grito colérico el joven

-Yo no te dejo al último Sasuke – le contesto de manera más calmada su novia

-CLARO QUE SI!! TODO EL TIEMPO ES LO MISMO! QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO O SLAIR Y SIEMPRE SALES CON LA MISMA EXCUSA!! QUE MI ESCUELA, MI CASA, MIS AMIGOS, Y PARA ACABARLA TU AMIGUITO GAARA ANDA DE PERRO FALDERO DETRÁS DE TI! –en la voz de Sasuke se podía notar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía

-Sabes que tengo obligaciones Sasuke! Y cuando tu estas con tus cosas yo no te cuestiono!! – Sakura ya también empezaba a subir su tono de voz, pues detestaba que su novio le hablara de esa manera

-Sabes que creo Sakurita… QUE TU FALTA DE TIEMPO ES DEBIDO A QUE TE LARGAS CON TU AMIGUITO GAARA PARA PONERME EL CUERNO!! – le grito Sasuke ya completamente fuera de sus cabales

Sakura quedo atónita ante el comentario del moreno; ¡como se atrevía a decir aquello!, para ella todo su mundo era el y nada mas el, y muchas veces se lo habia demostrado para que dijera tales cosas

-COMO TE ATREVES!! – grito la joven encolerizada – YO NO SOY NINGUNA ZORRA NI RAMERA PARA HACER TALES COSAS!! YO NO SOY COMO TU AMIGUITA KARIN!! – soltó de repente Sakura para desquitarse del comentario de su ahora no tan grato novio

-Con Karin no te metas Sakura – siseo Sasuke aun molesto

-AH! Y AHORA LA DEFIENDES!! CUANDO SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ES CIERTO!! – la voz de Sakura mostraba por completo su disgusto, y era tanto que las lagrimas ya empezaban a hacer su aparición en sus ojos – SOLO ESO ME FALTABA!! QUE LA DEFENDIERAS A ELLA!! QUE LA PREFIERAS ELLA SOBRE DE MI!! – cuando termino de decir esto las lagrimas y corrían a través de sus mejillas mientras que su rostro esta contraído en una mueca de dolor e indignación

-Hmp! No digas estupideces Sakura! – le dijo Sasuke volteando su rostro para no verla

-NO ES NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ UCHIHA! ES MÁS QUE LA PURA VERDAD!! – Sakura se sentía dolida, y en su mirada se podía apreciar aquello – TE PUEDO APOSTAR QUE LA DEFIENDES, POR QUE ELLA ES LA QUE TE CALIENTA LA CAMA CUANDO NO ESTOY!! –

-Si lo que digas Sakura, y sabes que me largo de aquí – diciendo esto el joven pelinegro se dio la media vuelta y salio por la puerta dejando a Sakura hablando sola. Solo alcanzo a oír como su novia le gritaba cuanto lo odiaba

Fin del FlashBack

El chico suspiro cansinamente, pues sabia perfectamente que el había comenzado la discusión y que no debió de haber dejado a Sakura hablando sola, pero sabia que si no se iba hubiera dicho algo de lo que realmente se hubiera arrepentido.

Comenzó a buscar a su amada con la mirada, debían hablar, o mejor dicho debía disculparse…

La busco por todos los lugares de la casa, incluso en el baño y la cocina, pero no había rastros de su pelirosa novia. Se empezó a preocupar y mucho, de hecho llego a pensar que quizás se hubiera ido de la casa, pero eso era algo imposible ya que las pertenencias de la joven seguían en la sala. Entonces recordó que a su novia le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo en el sótano de su casa, así que decidió irla a buscar en aquel lugar.

Y efectivamente ahí se encontraba la pelirosa; se había quedado dormida en la vieja cama que se encontraba en ese lugar, aferrada a la almohada, como si ese pequeño pedazo de tela y plumas la pudiera proteger de la horrible pesadilla que posiblemente estaba teniendo.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, y con cuidado se sentó a un costado de la cama, tratando de no despertarla, y se dedico a observarla, algo de lo que después de verla por unos segundos se arrepintió, pues no le gusto para nada lo que vio.

El rostro apacible y angelical que siempre tenía su novia, estaba completamente desfigurado y contraído en una mueca de dolor; sus ojos se podían apreciar a simple vista que estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y en sus mejillas aun había rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado anteriormente. A Sasuke se le contrajo el corazón ante aquella escena; odiaba verla así y mas si era su culpa.

Con mucho cuidado se dedico a limpiar los rastros de lagrimas con su pulgar, queriendo así apaciguar un poco el dolor de Sakura; después de observarla unos minutos mas, decidió que era mejor dejarla descansar, ya cuando se despertara platicarían con mas calma.

Se levanto de la cama dispuesto a salir de allí, cuando al levantarse, escucho como un objeto caía de esta a sus espaldas; al oír aquello dio media vuelta para ver el porque de aquel sonido, encontrándose en el suelo con un cuaderno desgastado de color rosa con varios adornos, supuso que era de Sakura así que lo levanto, pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato y Sasuke decidió darle una hojeada al cuaderno de su novia.

Al principio solo encontró apuntes de diferentes materias o dibujos sin sentido que a veces la pelirosa solía hacer cuando estaba aburrida, pero cuando ya iba a acabar de ver el cuaderno, un manuscrito le llamo la atención; era una carta, que tenia la fecha de ese día

-Que será esto? – pensó el azabache al ver su nombre escrito al principio de la carta, aparte de que le sorprendió ver rastros de lagrimas en la hoja

Así que se sentó en un baúl que había cerca de la cama, y se dispuso a leer aquella carta

"_Amado Sasuke:_

_Un día mas a pasado y yo no se de ti, y aunque me hablas y me buscas, realmente siento que no se nada de ti…_

_Nos juramos amor eterno, un juramento que se supone que cumplimos, pero realmente es amor lo que no une? O una simple promesa? Porque yo ya no lo se…_

_Antes en tus brazos encontraba cobijo, en tus ojos encontraba la paz que necesitaba y tu voz me calmaba en cualquier situación, esa voz tuya por la cual me sigo desviviendo a pesar de que ya no dicen palabras de consuelo ni de cariño, esa mirada ya no demuestra paz, al contrario me inquieta y me llena de dudas y terror, y en tus brazos, que para mi era el lugar mas seguro, ahora es un lugar frió y desolado, como si realmente no estuvieras, y me siento desprotegida…_

_Juraste caminar conmigo, a mi lado, pero cuando volteo lo único que veo es una sombra, TU sombra, pero nada mas pues a mi lado ya no estas. En una sombra te has convertido para mi y no sabes cuan doloroso es amar solo a una sombra y no al hombre que se supone debería estar a mi lado._

_Donde quedaron los buenos tiempos? Donde reías conmigo, donde no podías pasar un solo día sin verme, donde hacías cualquier cosa con tal de hacer me sonreír cuando estaba triste, donde están esos días?_

_Es por mi culpa acaso? Hice algo mal? Algo que te molestara? Dime por favor!, que no sabes todo el dolor que me causa el hecho de que ya no seas igual conmigo. Que seas tan frió, distante, como si yo no existiera en tu vida._

_No sabes el pavor que me da el pensar cada noche antes de acostarme si todavía me amas, pues aunque me lo digas prácticamente todos los días, las palabras que sale de tu boca suenan cada vez mas vacías, huecas y sin sentimiento… como si las dijeras solo por que las debes de decir y no porque realmente lo sientas_

_¡¿Por qué'! no lo entiendo, y no me gusta esto! Y se que ya estas harto de mis "por ques" pero como no preguntar?! Si cada vez que lo hago jamás contestas mis preguntas, ni calmas mis dudas, y mucho menos borras mis miedos; siempre que busco en ti las palabras que me rescaten de ese sufrir, encuentro en su lugar palabras que me hieren aun mas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no me escuchas? ¿Por qué ya no me quieres escuchar? Mejor dicho, ¿ es por que soy una molestia?¿por que te fastidio?¿por que?, pero sabes… se que son preguntas que jamás tendré respuesta, pues se que jamás me las contestaras…_

_Pero es que no puedo estar tranquila, no me puedo sacar esas preguntas de la cabeza, y es que siento que te pierdo y NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO PERDERTE! Me duele y me atormenta la idea de que al final te vayas y me dejes sola!, por eso soy tan insistente… tan fastidiosa…_

_Disculpa si eso te molesta, pero ya no se de que otra manera decírtelo y demostrártelo. Ya no se amor mío… ya no se que hacer, estoy sola, no tengo con quien desahogarme, mi mejor amigo se ah marchado contigo y ya no hay quien me escuche sin decirme nada, ya no ahí quien solo me escuche y me abrace solo para calmar mi llanto, dejándome mojar su hombro sin que le moleste, ya no esta ese amigo que compartía todo conmigo ¡YA NO ESTA! Y digo que estoy sola por que ya no hay nadie que me sepa comprender como tu lo hacías, y ya no aguanto las ganas de llorar, ya no soporto hacerme la fuerte y tener que aguantar todo lo que se me viene encima, ya no puedo y necesito de mi amigo, de mi MEJOR amigo ¿me lo puedes regresar?¿aunque sea solo por un día? Solo uno, te lo prometo, por favor no te pido mucho, por favor regrésamelo, por favor…_

_Quizás tu estés pensando igual que yo, y estés en la misa situación o quizás peor, y perdón por exigirte tanto, pero sigo sin comprender por que, ¿Por qué ya no hay amor que me puedas dar?¿por que se acabo?¿fue mi culpa?¿yo te lo quite con todas mis exigencias? Te suplico que me digas, por favor, pues ya no aguanto el hecho de que ya no seas capaz de demostrarme tu amor, o es que ese amor ya no existe?¿que ya no sientes nada por mi?¿ es eso? Que ya no me amas y no eres capaz de decírmelo y por eso actúas de esta manera para así alejarme sin tener que decirme nada ¿es eso?¿es que hay alguien mas?¿existe otra persona que me a robado tu corazón? Dímelo por Dios! que me mata la incertidumbre y el miedo cada día que pasa, y si es así te juro que me marcho y te dejo ser feliz a lado de la persona que hayas escogido para que ocupe mi lugar, te juro me que me marcho para que seas feliz! Pero dímelo!!_

_Una vez me dijiste que esta hipótesis mía no era cierta, que no existía nadie mas que yo para ti, pero como comprobarlo, como estar segura de ello si con cada acción, cada palabra, cada mirada tuya me demuestra todo lo contrario. Ya se, ya se, me vas a decir que estas harto de escuchar la misma cantaleta siempre, y discúlpame por ello, yo se que te acepte tal cual eres, y así es como te debo amar, y lo hago TE AMO TAL CUAL ERES! Pero no creo que este mal pedir un poco a cambio ¿o si? O ¿te molesta que te pida que me demuestres un poco el amor que dices tenerme?, y ya se que me dirás que me has dado mucho, que también has sufrido por mi culpa, si lo se! Créeme que lo se, siempre tengo presente el dolo que te eh causado, pero créeme cuando te digo que e intentado hasta lo imposible por enmendar mis errores, por hacerte feliz y dichoso, pero es que las cicatrices de tu corazón son algo profundas y me es difícil hacerlo, y mas si ya no te siento a mi lado, pues tu eras el que me daba fuerzas para seguir sin cansarme, para seguir sabiendo que no era tiempo perdido._

_Tú eres todo para mi Sasuke, todo! Te amo mas que a mi propia vida y solo quiero que esto regrese a ser como antes, yo solo busco que esto no se acabe que no me dejes, por que te necesito… yo solo quiero ser feliz y quiero serlo contigo a mi lado…_

_Por favor Sasuke, por favor dime que hago, dime que hago para que esto no llegue a su final, por que honestamente yo ya no se que hacer. Ayúdame, ayúdame por lo que mas quieras!!_

_Por favor…"_

Sasuke estaba perplejo, no se creía todo lo que acaba de leer, ¿era así como se sentía su amada?¿tanto así la hacia sufrir con sus idioteces?. El joven dejo de ver aquella carta, para dirigir su mirada a su amada novia que seguía dormida, y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se encogía ante el dolor en su pecho que crecía ante la reciente adquirida información.

Mientras Sakura, poco a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, dejando ver sus hermosos irises verdes, que ahora se encontraban opacos e irritados por el reciente llanto. Se enderezo como pudo en la cama, y se restregó con una mano su rostro para despabilarse un poco. Llevo su vista hacia la pequeña ventana que tenia el sótano, aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia del azabache, y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde por la poca luz que había y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro cargado de tristeza.

Sasuke por su lado, no dejaba de observarla detenidamente, sin perder detalle alguno de los movimientos de Sakura; quería hablar, para decirle que se encontraba en la habitación, pero la voz no le salía, aun no se recuperaba de todo lo que había leído anteriormente, así que decidió acercarse, sin embargo, al hacerlo pateo algo que se encontraba en el suelo alertando a la joven, quien se espanto de inmediato.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron después del pequeño susto, perdidos en la mirada del otro, hasta que Sakura decidió romper aquel silencio

-Sasuke que ha… - pero no termino de hablar al notar el objeto que su novio llevaba en las manos, provocando que se asustara y las lagrimas antes secas, volvieran a aparecer – Que… que haces… con eso? – dijo con voz quebrada y con un deje de preocupación.

Sasuke sin decir palabra se acerco a ella y se sentó a un lado en la cama, viéndola fijamente con su rostro serio, carente de emoción, algo que alerto de sobre manera a Sakura

-Lo… lo has leído? – pregunto con indecisión la joven

El azabache solo se limito a asentir la pregunta, desviando su mirada hacia la pequeña ventana del sótano, metido en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, un silencio muy incomodo se formo entre ellos, Sasuke seguía viendo por la ventana, mientras que Sakura dejaba salir sus lagrimas con su mirada gacha.

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que se podía escuchar eras los sollozos de la joven; entonces Sasuke, en una acción arrebatada tomo a Sakura del brazo y la jalo hacia si, para protegerla dentro de su regazo con un fuerte y protector abrazo. Sakura, al principio se asusto, pero cuando sintió los brazos del azabache alrededor de su cuerpo, se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sus sollozos se empezaron a hacer mas audibles.

-Per… perdóname… perdóname Sasuke – decía entre sollozos Sakura, aun abrazada de su novio

-No te puedo perdonar Sakura – le contesto de manera seca el azabache, lo que provoco que la joven subiera su mirada atónita

-Por… por que?! No, no, por favor, no! tienes… tienes que perdonarme, onegai Sasuke! – pedía con desesperación Sakura mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-Ei! Sakura tranquila! – pidió el moreno tomándola por los hombros para que se detuviera – Yo no te puedo perdonar, por que tu no has hecho nada malo corazón – le dijo regalándole una mirada tierna, mientras con los pulgares limpiaba las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de los hermosos ojos de Sakura.

Esta se le quedo viendo de manera que no entendía nada de lo que decía

-Sakura no es tu culpa todo esto, si no la mía, y el que debería estar pidiendo perdón soy yo, no tu, así que por favor para ya quieres? – le decía mientras la volvía a abrazar, haciendo que esta enterrara su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sasuke – Es mi culpa que te sientas así, y créeme que me siento muy mal el verte en este estado, por favor perdóname Sakura –

-Sasuke… - Sakura solo cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, mientras sentía como sus lágrimas dejaban de salir, y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-Te amo Sakura – le dijo el moreno regalándole una sonrisa torcida a su novia- ¿Me perdonas?- y después de esto tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la ojijade y le plato un beso cargado de amor, ternura pasión y sobre todo perdón; beso que Sakura acepto y regreso con la misma intensidad.

-¡Claro que si amor! – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa mas grande

-Y Sakura –

-Si Sasuke-kun? –

-Yo también quiero ser feliz contigo a mi lado – le dijo con una sonrisa hermosa surcando sus labios

Y después de aquello, los besos no tardaron de hacer aparición, terminando así con la reconciliación de aquellos dos

* * *

**bueno aqui les tengo otro one-shot, no me convense muhco solo la parte de la carta, pero bueno ustedes decidiran si es buena o no la hisotria**

**besos a todos!!**

**HarUchiha92**


End file.
